


What I Want The Most..

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Feels bad man, Implied/Referenced Suicide, amami's dead and you're sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amami had died, but beforehand he taught you about a custom of his.





	What I Want The Most..

You stood on the shore of a beach, holding a small bottle in your hands with a piece of paper inside of it and a cork in the top. Saihara, Himiko and Maki stood next to you as the wind harshly blew through your hair, but you didn't care.

"You don't... have to do this, you know." Saihara frowned. 

"I wanna follow what he taught me." You smiled weakly. "He... was my fiancé, after all."

Ah... fiance. That was right. Your hand clung to your ring in response. You and your fiancé (boyfriend at the time) had finished and survived V2 together. So in response you were thrust into V3, allowed to keep your memories of the past. So when the two of you appeared in V3 together, Amami Rantaro took you to his room and slipped said ring on to your finger. He had fallen in love with you, ridiculously hard, and when he gave you that ring, he was promising to keep you alive. He was promising that the two of you would live together through V3, and whatever hell Team Danganronpa would throw at you. You two would get through it together.

How ironic.

_"Amami? What're you up to?"_

_Amami had pulled you to the bed, his hands holding yours. "I'm going to get us out of this. Together. I have a plan, but I have to do it alone."_

_"What? No, I'm going with you!" You shook your head. "Wasn't that the whole point of this ring?"_

_"I said I would keep you safe. What I plan on doing is dangerous." Amami warned._

_"I'm either doing it with you, or you aren't doing it at all." You protested. "We said we'd survive together, right? I can't risk you getting hurt."_

_Amami bit his lip. He loved you, and he knew you could get stubborn. But your mind was made up, and he didn't want to risk your life. So he nodded, and brushed your hair off your forehead, his lips touching your skin in a caring manner. "Ok.." He mumbled against your skin. "I won't do it. It's too dangerous."_

He lied. He lied to you that day. And because of that lie, he was dead. And there was nothing you could do to bring him back. You didn't try to find the mastermind. You didn't want to suffer the same fate. But the longer the killing game went on, the longer you hoped you did get killed.

"Still. Isn't this painful for you?" Himiko looked up at you.

"If anything, it would hurt more not doing this." You explained, pulling your long, loose coat closer to your body due to the wind. 

_"You know there's this old Japanese custom I've always wanted to try?"_

_It was just after you beat V2. You and Amami decided to take a vacation on a beach together to relax and unwind, the two of you holding hands with his left hand carrying a bottle._

_"No, I don't. What is it?" You asked curiously as Amami led you more into the water, the water hitting your knees. You glanced at him, and he gave you one of his signature smiles._

_"You put a wish on a piece of paper, stick it in a bottle, and send it into the ocean. The legend is that when it disappears past the sun, the wish will come true." Amami explained, letting your hand go so he could bend down and put said bottle in the ocean, watching as it floated in the ocean, slowly getting carried out._

_"What'd you wish for?" You asked curiously._

_"Hm... Well, you having bigger boobs would be great."_

_You socked him in the arm, puffing your cheeks out defensively. He laughed and wrapped an arm around you. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't need to hurt me." He kissed your lips teasingly as you whined at him. "But.. What I wished for... was for us to stay together." He said cheerily. Your face heated up at his wish as your gaze glanced towards the bottle. "Do you wanna make one?"_

_"I would, but..." You glanced back at him, his green eyes staring at you curiously as you smiled innocently. "With you here, all my wishes are true. There's nothing else I could ask for."_

Maybe if you had wished for the same thing, Amami would still be alive. But seeing how his wish wasn't granted, you doubted this wish thing worked. But he would've wanted this, had he made it out alive. 

"We'll wait for you in the car, then." Maki mumbled cooly, turning to leave you alone. Himiko followed her, and Saihara gently placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing reassuringly before removing his hand and following the girls. You smiled weakly. "This was the same beach... when we first came here.." You mumbled to yourself. Your feet carried your forward to when you were knee deep in the water again. You bent down to drop your bottle in the water, watching the current slowly pull the bottle with the note towards the sunset that was in front of you.

"Please... Please work. I hope this reaches you, wherever you are..." You mumbled, clutching your jacket. Even this jacket. This jacket was his. The ring on your finger? His. The necklace with the crystal at the bottom? His. Everything you had was his. You tried to force yourself to smile. He wanted you alive. He wanted to keep you safe. So why did you keep feeling like you shouldn't have been the one to make it out? He should be next to you. But Tsumugi took that from you. And you resented her for it. 

"Damn it, Taro." You suddenly felt a tear slip from your eye. "Why didn't you just fucking listen to me...?! I told you not to do it... I.." You suddenly burst into tears as you collapsed on to your knees, your hand covering your mouth as you sobbed, your other hand planted down in the water. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for this.. W-We were supposed to.." You cried, your body shaking. "Fuck, I hope this wish thing works.. I.. I miss you.. We were going to get married. I loved you..!" You grit your teeth and dug your fingers into the sand, the wind whipping your hair all around your face as tears freely fell from your face and into the ocean's salty water.

What had you written on your note?

_When I die... I want to see him again. I want us to be lovers again in our next life._

"I'm sorry, (Name). Sorry for leaving you alone."

Your head shot up at the voice you thought you had heard, and to your left you thought you distinctly saw his shadow standing next to you, an apologetic smile on your face as you closed your eyes. "Don't... Don't be sorry. I'm not mad.. So please don't be mad at me for what I'm about to do.."

When your eyes opened again, you were surrounded by white. You frowned a bit and put a hand to your head. What happened? Where were you..?"

"That was stupid, you know."

You looked to your left, and you felt tears in your eyes once more. "A..Amami..." You choked out, your hands searching for him. Some part of him. Any part. Your hand found his shirt as one of his hands was on your cheek, the other running through your hair. You burst into tears again, your body shaking as his thumb wiped the tears from your face.

"Seriously, though. That was stupid." He chastised playfully, resting his forehead to yours. You continued crying, clinging to his shirt.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." You repeated, the tears continuously flowing from your eyes. "I messed up, but I... it was so hard, Amami. I-I..."

"Shh. It's ok." Amami mumbled, kissing your lips gently and soothingly. "I get it. It was difficult for you. But we're together again, aren't we?" He smiled, continuing to wipe your tears.

"Y-Yeah.. We are.." You sniffled, kissing him back when you got the chance. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."


End file.
